ET
by ilovenifflers
Summary: After being revived by Dr Strange, Tony Stark and Peter Parker start a new type of relationship. POST ENDGAME (what i wish happend)


Peter Parker had always heard stories and whispers that Tony Stark was out of this world. His mind refused to believe it as the man with the iron suit was still just a man that needed what any normal man did. Peter was, at that time, sat in a cafe on his phone texting his friend. After school they had never really seen eachother in the flesh all that often. So they resorted to online friendship. He was just minding his own business when a man sat across the table from him. Peter was very surprised that his spider sense hadn't warned him at all and so looked up from his phone. Needless to say, he dropped his phone. Tony Stark was sat across from him and staring at him. The slightly older male smiled at him and leaned towards his ear.

"Outside. Now." Tony whispered. Peter arose from his seat and walked out of the cafe then waited outside for the man. The man walked out and dragged Peter into an alleyway.

"Mr Stark can i help you? Has something happened?" Peter enquired gently. Tony looked down, but then back up. Ever since Dr Strange had brought Tony back to life there was a slight tension.

"Clint is inviting us over to his house for the weekend. He was wondering if you wanted to attend?" Tony enquired. Peter looked to the street, but then nodded before walking away leaving Tony with his thoughts.

Clint laughed when Scott told a horrendous joke. In fact all of the Avengers laughed. Apart from Natasha and Steve. Unfortunately, death had claimed them as his own. Clint's wife was just about to get up with the plates when Peter stood. "Please ma'am let me take that." Peter spoke.

"How kind!" She praised before sitting back down and watching Peter walk into the kitchen, while leaving the door wide open. Tony watched Peter slowly walk into the kitchen while keeping a close eye on his ass. He liked what he saw. Well if Tony was being honest he liked everything about Peter. He was in love. Trying to not make it look suspicious, Tony got up and followed the shy and small rabbit into the kitchen. Peter was just washing the dirty dishes when he heard the kitchen door close and lock. "Peter...we have a lot to talk about..." Tony spoke gently. Peter stopped, nodded and turned around. Tony began the talk.

By the end of their chat, they were hugging one and other tightly. After Thanos' and Tony's deaths Peter had been crushed. But, when Dr Strange had brought Tony back to life he was elated. They had drifted apart though, due to Tony not wanting to endanger Peter. Peter however, didn't care. They shared a tender hug. They were eachothers best friends. Tony pushed his luck by planting a hot and heavy kiss on Peter's red lips. Peter gasped in surprise at first, but soon melted into the kiss. Tony smirked after pulling away, but then heard a knock on the kitchen door. He opened it and it was one of Clint's kids. She went over to the counter and put a dish down, while Peter was just standing there awkwardly. Tony was quite annoyed, but didn't let it show as he shut and locked the door when she walked out. Tony glanced at Peter surprised that he was still there. Peter looked at the floor quickly, but then looked at Tony. "K-k kiss me.." Peter stuttered. Tony walked over to him and did as he wished and kissed his perfect lips. Peter fisted his hands into the raven spikes of Tony's hair as the slightly older male's tongue ventured into every crevice of his mouth. He pulled away suddenly, leaving Peter with a stunned expression and slavia travelling down his chin. Tony thought it was fucking gorgeous. Peter was now starting to realise what the rumours meant. Tony Stark was out of this world. "T-t take me!" Peter pressed out. Tony smirked.

Tony squeezed Peter's ass causing the male to loll his head back slightly. As soon as Tony had access to Peter's warm neck he kissed, nipped and licked the warmth. The brunette pulled Tony's head toward his neck more. This angered the older male who left a massive bite mark, which elicited a yelp of pain and pleasure from Peter. "I tell you what to do! Get it?" Tony growled. Peter whimpered and nodded. "I need words baby. Otherwise i'll leave you here! A writhing, shaking whore! Want that?" Tony enquired, his voice filled with anger. Peter began crying in need.

"No.." Peter whimpered.

"Then what do you want?" Tony groaned.

"I want you to fuck me. Please...i need it!" Peter cried out.

"Please who?" Tony enquired while taking Peter's shirt off.

"Please Daddy..." Peter moaned. Tony smiled at this and sucked on Peter's nipple. Peter had never felt this many emotions at once. He moaned softly while Tony sucked on his nipple and began shaking. Tony noticed and pulled away from him, but then licked from Peter's chest down to the waistband of his pants. Peter was loving it.

Tony nipped the skin on the waistband of his pants. He had always liked being in charge. Peter was sure that Tony was an alien as his touch was so foreign. The brunette squeaked in surprise when Tony sat him down on the counter, getting better access to Peter's young and full ass. Tony unbuttoned Peter's jeans before pulling them off completely while taking his socks off too. Peter moaned and gripped Tony's shoulders to stop himself from bucking his hips. Tony gazed at a fully hard Peter through his boxers. The raven haired man looked up at the brunette's eyes and gave him a smirk. Peter tried to avoid Tony's burning eyes and instead focussed on the coldness of the counter he was sat on. He felt his boxers being tugged down and so he lifted his hips upward to help Tony get them off. Their eyes met and melted into eachother. Tony ran his hands from Peter's chest down to his apex, causing the younger male to sigh softly. Tony loved the foreplay, but their friends were in the other room and would be suspicious if they took too long. Sure this time would have to be quick, but in bed that night...no way.

Peter tried to suppress the scream of pleasure that left his mouth, but failed when Tony began sucking on his cock. Tony licked the bead of precum off and then took all of him in his mouth and began bobbing his head. Peter tangled his fingers in Tony's hair, tugging slightly as he forgot Tony's warning. Tony pulled away suddenly and Peter whined before looking into the angry eyes of Tony Stark.

"What did i say you little slut?" Tony growled before he bit Peter's neck once more. Peter yelped in pleasure and gripped the counter. He jerked and cried out when Tony slapped his ass. "Words baby boy." Tony breathed. Peter moaned before speaking.

"I'm sorry daddy... i didn't mean to daddy." Peter whined when Tony licked his jaw.

"Good boy." Tony whispered in lust. Peter could feel his legs being lifted onto the crook of Tony's elbow. Tony inserted a finger first to check whether he was wet enough and then he scissored him slowly.

"Oh...Ahhh...Ooo... Oh daddy...daddy.." Peter moaned and gripped the counter. Tony's touch was supernatural._ Extraterritorial_. Peter cried out in disapproval when Tony removed his fingers. Peter's breathing became rapid and he let out a soft moan. He knew what was coming next.

Tony removed his own clothes as quickly as possible because the urge to be inside of Peter was overwhelming. He lined himself up with Peter's ass and teased him by putting the tip just inside of him. Peter cried out in frustration.

"Please Daddy i need this...i've never needed anything else more than this...Daddy daddy daddy please.." Peter begged. Tony finally obeyed. He pushed himself inside of Peter, who screamed in ecstasy at the stretch, and stopped when all of him was inside of the brunette. Tony grunted and moaned at the tightness and wetness that engulfed him. Peter wasn't even trying to hide his moans and screams anymore as when Tony pulled out and then back in he gave off a loud moan. He continued to pull out and in as he began a rhythm of fucking Peter senselessly. Peter clawed at Tony's back and then gave his loudest scream yet when Tony hit his prostate.

"YES!!! THERE DADDY!!! Oh God...fuck me daddy! THERE!!!" Peter cried out in ecstasy when Tony hit his prostate four times in a row. Peter could feel that knot in his stomach and the channel Tony kept driving into started to tighten. Tony let out a predatory growl.

"Don't you dare come without my permission baby boy."

Peter screamed when his orgasm was denied. He knew he couldn't last long with Tony hitting his prostate every thrust and _ohhhh. _Tony wrapped his hand around Peter's cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts that were stilling hitting his prostate. Peter clawed at Tony's back and sobbed into his shoulder.

"If you want to orgasm so bad beg for it baby boy." Tony grunted. Peter moaned as Tony kept driving into him.

"Please daddy...i'm gonna explode if you don't let me come...ARGH...OHHH PLEASE DADDY!!!" Peter screamed when his prostate was hit once again. Tony gave a sharp thrust, which caused Peter to scream as he held back his impending orgasm. Tony sensed that he had had enough and so leaned down to Peter's ear.

"Come for your daddy, baby boy."

Peter obeyed and gave his loudest moan when he came in white streams on his chest. His ass clenched causing Tony to go off the edge.

"Oh God baby boy...I love you so much Peter!!!" Tony cried out in ecstasy when he came, shooting his seed deep within Peter, filling him with his poison.

Peter's breathing became normal again as he hugged Tony's shoulders. Tony's breathing aslo became normal again. They looked into eachothers eyes before sharing a passionate kiss. Tony pulled away after a minute. "I love you Peter. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Tony enquired. Peter looked into his lover's whiskey eyes.

"Yes. I love you too." Peter replied. Tony smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before finding a tea towel to clean themselves with. Once they did, they vacated the kitchen and sat back with their friends, but they were sat much closer together. No one noticed. Wanda was much quieter now after the loss of her two best friends and her lover. In fact the whole team had drifted near enough apart. But not Tony and Peter.

"Oh come on Pete. Just get out of the shower!" Clint yelled through the bathroom door only to be hit on the head by his wife.

"He cleaned our dishes and is a bigger gentleman than you, so let him have a longer shower otherwise you aren't showering." She scolded. Clint groaned at her before deciding to wake up early in the morning to have a shower. They caved, but Tony wasn't about to skip out on his shower. After checking that no one else could see him, he picked the lock and entered the bathroom. The spray of the nozzle was all that could be heard in the bathroom. Tony removed his clothes again and pulled back the shower curtain. Peter's mouth fell open when Tony pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the shower with him.

"Hey baby." Tony spoke. Peter smiled and kissed the raven haired man. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and yanked him closer, while deepening the kiss. The water dripped from their bodies and made their hair cling to their foreheads. Tony would've initiated sex right then and there, but he wanted Peter to know that he loved him for him. Not just the incredible sex. They washed eachother and stepped out of the shower. No one was in line for the shower anymore.

Peter's shoulders fell with relaxation as Tony's strong arm wrapped around his unclothed form. Tony's fingers were entertwined with Peter's as the lovers relaxed. They were in bed together and hugging eachother to help them sleep easier. Tony's head was resting on the pillow and Peter's was resting on his boyfriend's chest. "I love you Peter." Tony whispered to his lover.

"I love you too Tony." Peter mumbled before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep. Tony silently thanked whatever God would listen for gifting him with Peter.

Their love was Extraterritorial.


End file.
